


Fallout: Mardi Grais

by Me_Want_Moo_Moo



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-03-17 03:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13650765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_Want_Moo_Moo/pseuds/Me_Want_Moo_Moo
Summary: Fallout Bayou edition





	1. the beginning

5/31/2287

 

 

 

 

Today is a clear hot day, the thermometer says it's 89 degrees as my family waits on the transport dock at Cypress Cove Fisheries at the most southern point of Venice, Louisiana about 75 miles south of Norleans deep in the bayou. I'm a white fourteen year old white girl of french descent, my name is Dominique Dunne Delacroix, I was named after a Pre-War actress who starred in a old Pre-War movie about a ghost but was sadly murdered by her boyfriend, I'm 5'7”, 117 LBS, etc.

 

My dad works for the said Cypress Cove Fisheries, Venice's only source of income for our small town of 70. Each employee of the Fishery has to do a month long deployment to it's ship base at Pilottown, about a four hour boat ride south through the bayou in the Mississippi River Delta, reason why it takes almost four hours? It's an old Pre-War Water taxi with a boat long cabin that sits forty-nine in its air conditioned cabin and has comfy purple seats, but here's the kicker it only has a top speed of eight Miles Per Hour. This June deployment only has two other kids, a 12 year old girl, Kathryn Miller and a 17 year old creep, Ethan Pearson, shit at least I have Kathryn for a whole month even doe she's annoying as hell. The water taxi arrived at 10:30 AM and after a boring four hour trip we arrived at 1:30 PM and here's the layout of this very tiny town there's two docks, the north one is an off limit's maintenance dock to do field repairs to the fishing boats, the south dock is the public one in between the docks is a big two story building that overlooks the Mississippi, the first floor is a restaurant and kitchen, the second floor is the activity center, the basement is a freezer for the fish my dad catches, and a cool thing about the town is, it's all built on piers you never touch the swampy ground .

 

 

 

6/10/2287

 

It's been a week since we got here and well Kathryn became my best friend, once you get to know her she's actually pretty cool, my dad left two days ago on the boat he's assigned to, to go back to Venice for better repairs then a storm raged on for almost two days and today was the first day without gale force winds and rain, it was very foggy and Kathryn spent the two days over night at my apartment in my tiny bedroom. My mom said it was okay to go out and walk the piers around town but not to go on the pier that goes to the oil and boat fuel about 120 yards to the north of the town because the pier runs through the swamp and as she says “There are Gatorclaws and snakes and the workers that work out there have guns with them”. We couldn't see a foot in front of us because of the fog, we were having a really good time, I loved her like a little sister but against my mom's wishes we went up the Refinery pier but halfway to the refinery we hear a boats motor slowly coming down the Mississippi when we just hear a loud pop a fast whistling sound then one of the three massive holding tanks, causing a massive fireball to form and pure fear must of over came her because I noticed her start to run back to the town but then I noticed a green warhead from an RPG-7 penetrated the fog about twenty feet ahead of us and I pulled her back, hugging her close to my chest and diving into the swampy water of the Mississippi River Delta.

 

I opened my eyes underwater to see the RPG-7's warhead impacted the pier and exploded into a fiery fireball and splinters shot into the water around us. We surfaced and heard screams and gunshots coming from the town Kathryn wanted to go back to the town but I knew we would both die so I pulled her deeper into the swamp to a old Pre-War crashed Boeing 747-8 at belonged to Horizon Airlines crashed on approach to Lewis Armstrong International Airport, well the 747 is on the other side of the swamp is;and that Pilottown is on. We made it it to the 747, very thick fog still all around us so we made it to the second story of the plane and I helped Kathryn into a overhead baggage compartment then I climbed in after her and held her as we heard muffled gunshots and screams.

 


	2. The Ambush

6/11/2287

 

I woke up around 7:31 AM, It's already like 90 degrees already, we are dying in this luggage compartment, it's too damn hot in there so pulled Kathryn out of there and woke her up, but that's when We heard shouting and a boat engine coming closer so we ran and locked ourselves in the cockpit,the shouting was getting closer when I looked out the windows of the cockpit towards the town to see an UH-1B Huey circling above the town and an CH-46 Sea Knight coming in for a landing inside of the town that's when the door handle of the cockpit started to turn but when the person realizes it's locked they stop and then shot the lock and the door slowly opened and to our surprise it's members of the Cajun Military, the good guys, they are modeled off of America's military during the War in Vietnam.

A Soldier guided both of us down the stairs to an open door, where a Patrol Boat, Riverine or a PBR belonging to the Cajun Navy, a Private lifted us each into the PBR and then it started to speed off to Cubits Gap, a small bay on the east side of the Mississippi River, just north of Pilottown. The medic aboard injected us both with Med-X and Stimpaks but I over hear the boats commander talking to the M60 gunner next to him saying “We can't take these kids back to Venice or Pilottown, there's nothing left to take them back to.” but then a voice came over the radio saying “Take them to the Delacroix Outpost”. Once I heard that they said Delacroix outpost and I remember my father said the small town and it plantation belonged to our ancestors back before the Civil War, well the Cajun Nation turned the huge plantation into a working orphanage because of the war with the terroristic communistic Bayou People's Republic and judging by that it means that Kathryn and I no longer have families but I assume that comes with the territory.

It was a couple hour long boat ride through the Bayou, Gulf of Mexico, and then the Bayou again till we reach the very small town of Delacroix, population outside of the plantation? 17, inside the plantation? 167 babies, toddlers, young children, and teens. There are twenty-seven building on the Plantation, thirteen is the dorms for us. When we arrived at the docks an assistant met us and took us to the main house, Madame Elizabeth Greenleaf, the nicest lady ever, she interviewed both of us, Kathryn got Kitchen duty and I got hunting duty, since I have firearm training, my father served with the Cajun Army and in return trained me on how to use a firearm, the Officer in charge of the unit stationed at the Delacroix Plantation gave me an Remington Model 700 Bolt Action Rifle with a Unertl-manufactured 10x-magnification scope. Before we left with the assistant to find our bunk, yes shes letting us sleep together Madame Greenleaf asked if I was related to the founders of the town and said plantation and I said yes.

 

6/29/2287

Supplies:  
Remington Model 700: 60 rounds of .308  
10 Stimpaks  
10 Purified Water Bottles  
10 Bags of Trail Mix 

 

It's been almost three weeks since we arrived at the Plantation, every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday I go out for the whole day from 5 AM – 5 PM and hunt, I usually get Radstag, Gator, Snake, etc. I was seven hours into the Hunt, 11 AM, it was 105 degrees when I noticed about 400 yards out I see a Platoon of the Cajun Army out on patrol when I witness them run into an ambush by the BPR Army, not so much an Army but more like the Viet Cong but me wanting revenge for making both Kathryn and I orphans. I looked down my sight took aim at a Communist Machine Gunner, held my breath and pulled the trigger, I paused for a couple of seconds just taking it in that I just killed a person, I just made my first ever human kill....... But then I snapped out of it when I noticed AK rounds whipping past me so I quickly worked the 700's bolt and ejected the spent casing and chambered a new round, one down five bullets to go. I take aim at the next terrorist, it's a black female, and boom the round penetrated right above her heart and she drops and I quickly chambered a new round then took aim at a white male terrorist engaging a Cajun Army soldier in hand to hand combat so being very careful, held my breath then I scored a head shot on the terrorist when out of no where a white male terrorist does a bayonet charge out of the tall elephant grass towards me. I quickly fired a round at him but missed and before I was able to rechamber a round the bayonet just barely missed my stomach but caught the Model 700 by it's strap and the terrorist threw my rifle into the swamp water. I was laying on the muddy ground pulling myself back when he pointed his Chinese Type 63 Battle Rifle, he was grinning ear to ear when his brains just splattered all over me I open my eyes to see the terrorist laying on the ground and a Cajun Soldier standing about 30 yards away so I quickly jump back up and grab the Type 63 and all its ammo.  
Kill Count: 3


	3. Gulfport

6/29/2287

 

Supplies:

  * Type 63: 50 rounds of 7.62x39mm

  * 10 Stimpaks

  * 10 Purified Water Bottles

  * 10 Bags of Trail Mix




 

 

I'm rushing back to the plantation but that's when I noticed the thick black smoke rising from the direction of home through the thick swamp tree canopy, I hop into my little dingy and started it's engine and putted over to the dock of our Plantation Orphanage, it took ten minutes to get back home. I can see Building D is completely on fire, Building D is the closet to the dock, I hear screaming and wood collapsing the smell of burning flesh is in the air. I grabbed my Type 63 and jumped out of the dingy on to the dock where I see the bodies of our two fishermen, Katie, 16, and James, 12, bullet holes cover their torsos the fucking communists murdered children in cold blood. Madame Greenleaf's assistant came running out of the Mess hall, the same one that Kathryn works at, I started to run in but the assistant pulled me away saying it's not safe so I elbowed him in the face then ran into the Mess Hall and I see about twenty or so bodies on the floor in the eating area when a BPR soldier kicks open the kitchen door and before he could get a bead on me I shot him dead then ran into the kitchen to see all the kitchen staff dead, including Kathryn

My god I'm fully alone now, I sat next to her body and just cried, I cried till I had no tears left to cry with. A Cajun soldier carried me away to a Kaiser Jeep M715 and placed me into the passenger and the driver drove down the road away from the burning Plantation, out of the 167 orphan's 21 survived and 37 were captured by the BPR and forced them to fight against us.

 

Kill Count: 1

 

 

9/3/2287

 

Supplies:

  * XM16E1: 200 rounds of 5.56mm

  * M1911A1: 32 rounds of .45 ACP

  * M7 Bayonet

  * A weeks worth of MREs

  * 2 M67 Grenades

  * 4 M18 Smoke Grenades (Red, Green, Yellow, and Violet)

  * 1 AN0M14 TH3 Thermite Incendiary Grenade




 

7:45 AM

I joined the Cajun Army, it was either this or go to another Orphanage and well this is way I can avenge my family and Kathryn. I'm currently at Cajun Nation Capital, Biloxi, Mississippi, I look good in Olive Drab haha. I am in Bravo Platoon, C Company, 69th Armored Infantry Regiment, 4th Armored Divison aka “Ghost Divison”. My CO, SSGT Tom Woodson came into my little hut on base and said gear up and meet everyone at the motorpool so I began to walk over to the motorpool that's when my squad member, PFC Savannah Brenner, a sixteen year old girl from Slidell, Louisiana. Savannah also lost her family to the BPR, we walked across the Flight line and we can already feel the 89° holy fuck why does it have to be this hot this early?

We reached the motor pool and SSGT Woodson was speaking to my Platoon saying “W have not had radio contact with our Naval Base and civilian settlement Jonestown at Gulfport in days so they are sending us and the 22nd Tank Destroyer Battalion to make sure everything is okay, the 22nd will remain at the Ken Combs Pier just in case their radios are just down.”. The 22nd TDB is armed with the prewar M56 Scorpion 90mm Tank Destroyer which was armed with a 90mm M564 gun with a simple blast shield, and an unprotected crew compartment. A squad of them is going to be our back up so we have eight Tank Destroyers. It's 10 miles to the pier and going to take almost an hour to get there because the M56's only has a top speed of 28 MPH so I'll continue writing when we get to the Pier.

 

8:51 AM

We arrived at the pier, I was put on the mounted M60 on the M151A1 Jeep, the Pier is partly collapsed in the middle. CPL James Cooke, our radioman called Woodson over because headquarters was radioing for him, Woodson called about twenty of us including me and informed us that HQ wanted to take two routes to Jonestown and Naval Station Gulfport so they are sending two Navy Swift boats, ten goes into each and two Navy PBRs to provide fire support if needed. The nine soldiers and I climbed aboard PFC-45 and the ten other soldiers climbed PFC-79, we raced towards NS Gulfport it's a lovely day to go boating in this radioactive Gulf. Great I forgot my XM16E1 back on the M151 so I walked across the back deck of the PFC to tell Woodson about how I only have a M1911A1 so he said that he'll go into the cabin to see if the captain of the boat can lend a crew weapon for me. I was sitting on the side of boat looking south to the vast emptiness of the Gulf of Mexico when the cabin door opened and Woodson called me inside the cabin and the Captain said “A month ago my boat had to quickly pick up one of our SEAL teams and one died on the way back to base and they never came back for his gun or the ammo for it so you can have it, it's a Stoner 63 Mark 23 Mod 0 5.56mm belt fed Light Machine Gun, 150 round drum mag, and has three other load drum mags with it.

 

 

9/3/2287

 

Supplies:

  * Stoner 63: 450 rounds of 5.56mm

  * M1911A1: 32 rounds of .45 ACP

  * M7 Bayonet

  * A weeks worth of MREs

  * 2 M67 Grenades

  * 4 M18 Smoke Grenades (Red, Green, Yellow, and Violet)

  * 1 AN0M14 TH3 Thermite Incendiary Grenade




 

 

9:17 AM

We reached the Naval base, you can see smoke rising from the base and Jonestown, all the PFCs and PBRs that were stationed there are missing and none of boats with us can flag them on the radio so the captain radioed over to the Southern Chapter of the Brotherhood of Steel who are camped at the old prewar Gulfport-Biloxi International Airport. Elder Kathleen Morris, a ginger girl whose 25 years young radioed back saying “Our scouts and our base itself heard one hell of a battle.”. The Southern Chapter of the Brotherhood of Steel, is in a sense our ally, we allow them to have the Gulfport-Biloxi International Airport, they keep to themselves and we give them 20% of the meat and produce from our 47 farms in Miss, La, and the border region of Eastern Texas and in return they make our helicopters, planes, tanks, trucks, and boats usable.

 

Supplies:

  * Stoner 63: 450 rounds of 5.56mm

  * M1911A1: 32 rounds of .45 ACP

  * M7 Bayonet

  * A weeks worth of MREs

  * 2 M67 Grenades

  * 4 M18 Smoke Grenades (Red, Green, Yellow, and Violet)

  * 1 AN0M14 TH3 Thermite Incendiary Grenade




 

9:20 AM

I was told by Woodson to go the second story of the Gulfport Yacht club with our M60 gunner and our Sniper, the sixteen other soldiers are under the stilt house Yacht Club in cover, I'm in the window on the Northeast side of the building over looking the marina and Jonestown and the M60 gunner and his assistant is in the window on the Northwest side overlooking part of the marina and the base. I was scanning the marina I notice a head poke out from a prewar yacht that's still floating so I call over Evan Morrison, our sniper to come over with his XM21 semi auto sniper variant of our M14 his has an Redfield ART 3-9x zoom scope and asked him to scan the boats and that's when he seen the head pop up again so he shouts down that we found a civilian in that boat half way down the dock on the far side of the parking lot so me being the fourteen year old girl they had me shout to them to make them feel safe I asked if there is anyone with her and she said there is seven children below deck.

One of our soldiers started to walk over to the group when the girl just shouts “NO STOP THEY ARE STILL HERE!!!” then not even a second later a sniper takes out our soldier. I put the stock of the Stoner 63 to my shoulder and scanned the settlement through the 63's iron sights that's when a communist fighter appeared out of hiding in the tall grass with an RPG-18, I never pulled the trigger as fast as I did then. A stream of tracers from my Stoner 63 flew across the Marina and dropped the terrorist causing him to fire off the RPG-18 into the sky then all hell just unleashed on us and I returned fire, a couple seconds later I had to reload so our pig gunner, nickname for the M60 and in turn the gunner too had to pick up the slack for me. I finished reloading and mounted the Stoner 63's bipod back on the window sill and opened fire again downing four more terrorists then there was a deafening explosion and the Yacht Club violently shook and I was on the ground for about a couple of seconds but it seemed like thirty minutes

I picked myself off the floor and peeked out the window to see a Soviet made SPG-9 73mm Recoilless Rifle across the street hidden in between the shipyard equipment, it was in mid reload I heard Woodson call out for someone to pop smoke so the civilians and us are able to retreat back to the massive warehouse at the end of the dock so I took my red M18 smoke grenade and threw it out the window but right after I did that I noticed the SPG-9's crew aiming it at me so I quickly ran away from that side of the room and as I reached the doorway there was a loud as fuck explosion and a bright white flash, then darkness and silence.

 

 

Kill Count: 5

Total Kill Count: 6

 


	4. MACL-SOG

9/6/2287

1:23 PM

            I woke up in a hospital room only wearing hospital gown, my right side hurts real bad.  I removed my gown to see a very bloody bandage on my right side of my torso, standing there stark naked with holding on to the IV Stand staring into the hospital rooms mirror but that’s when I heard the hospital room door open and I see a nurse then I blacked out.

 

6/1/2288

12:30 PM

             After I was healed my tour on the front lines were done and by Christmas I was restless, by the way I turned fifteen on the 22nd of December. I signed up for a second tour of duty but I was selected for a very elite and secret group called Military Assistance and Command, Louisiana – Studies and Observations Group or MACL-SOG, we wear Tigerstripe camo uniform and use non-issued weapons. On my leave our army was able to push all the way to Pass Christian, Mississippi.

 

6/1/2288

Supplies:

  1. FN FAL: 100 rounds of 7.62x51mm
  2. French MAC Mle 1950: 45 rounds of 9x19mm
  3. British L1A3 FN FAL Bayonet



1:00 PM

I am the youngest and the first female to finish the intense six month long Special Forces training, we don’t wear helmets or carry much gear to cut down on the weight we have to carry on our long as fuck missions deep behind enemy lines. Our first mission was to train the Creole People at Maurepas High School Settlement, this is a top secret mission, we don’t have dog tags or any identifying papers hell even our cigarettes are Chinese, but the thing Creole People are a mix of black and white Americans that only speak Creole which is a hybrid language of English and French, or back then known as the slave language but as a safe guard in case of a communist spy at Maurepas we also had to learn German when we talk to each other around the natives so now I can fluently speak Creole, German, and English.

 

6/2/2288

Supplies:

  * FN FAL: 100 rounds of 7.62x51mm
  * French MAC Mle 1950: 45 rounds of 9x19mm
  * British L1A3 FN FAL Bayonet



3:32 AM

            The seven of us walked out to a UH-1H Huey that’s warming up on the tarmac of Kessler Air Force Base, it’s going to be a 1 hour, 5 minute flight to the LZ a click away from Maurepas.  Its pitch black out but soaring through the air at 125 Miles per Hour in the pitch dark is somewhat peaceful 2Lt. Jack Anderson nudged me to say that we are a minute from the LZ.

 

4:37 AM

            It’s still dark outside the Huey left us at the LZ and I look at the map to see that we are at an abandoned Pre-War small farm at the end of Catfish Landing Road on the banks of the Amite River; it is 1.4 miles from The Maurepas High School Settlement. The old small farmhouse will be our barracks till we can get a little settled in then we can get some better housing.  2Lt. Anderson said since we are ghosts here we can sleep till sun rise.

 

8:47 AM

            I woke up soaked in sweat, they gave me the small back bedroom while the six other men took the master bedroom, I had to sleep in my bra and panties, which are also soaked, and it’s 98° outside already.  I just slide my Tigerstripe BDU pants, handgun belt, and Jungle boots on and walked outside to see the rest of my team digging a perimeter trench around the farm for defense. I grabbed a entrenching tool and started to dig a trench line on the west side of the farm near the bank of the river, my back was to the forest when I felt a hand on my bare shoulder, I screamed, grabbed the arm and judo flipped the person over me into the trench and quickly climbed on top of the person and pressed the barrel of my Mle 1950 to their forehead then I realized it was a redhead white girl, whom I later found out a couple of minutes later that she was the 13 year old daughter of the leader of the Maurepas High School Settlement whom was only a couple of minutes behind her and I apologized to her and picked her up off the ground.  2Lt. Anderson exited with Samuel Valentine, the Leader and father of the said group and Hannah Valentine, and a trader.  Samuel said “Nan volonte bon pou patenarya nouvo mwen an ak kado ou ak kado, li pa anpil men li la tout sa nou genyen”.  2Lt. Anderson called me over to the porch and started to speak to me in German: “Erinnere dich daran, dass sie die Sklavensprache und Amerikanisch sprechen. Wenn du also mit jemandem in unserem Team sprechen musst, sprich auf Deutsch”.  Shit I forgot not everyone who will read this journal speaks these two languages so from now on I’ll put (In Creole) and (In German) at the beginning of every spoken sentence that’s in a different language.

9:02 AM

            We got a lot of “gifts” from Samuel which I will list here:

  * 7 fishing poles
  * 2 baseball bats
  * 1 tricycle
  * 1 acoustic guitar (Which 2Lt. Anderson gave me)
  * A fucking BB gun with 200 BBs
  * A toaster
  * A tripod from a M2.50 HMG (Sure they don’t have guns but they have this…)
  * A very good solar power generator
  * A 5 foot tall Jangles the Moon Monkey
  * 2 Nuka Grapes
  * 12 bottles of Swamp Pop Praline Cream Soda
  * 8 Swamp Pop Satsuma Fizz’s
  * 5 Swamp Pop Ponchatoula Pop Rouge
  * 6 pack of Abita Amber Beer
  * Two bags of Zapps Voodoo Potato Chips
  * A four person canoe



 

Well at least we have a tripod for a gun that is back with the actual army and an oversized Jangles ha-ha WE ARE GONNA WIN THIS WAR WITH JANGLES AND SWAMP POP!!!!!  SGT. Felix Calderon, a twenty-nine year old Mexican from Port Arthur, Texas, he served with the 101st  Infantry Division for a year then was selected for the MACL-SOG program.  Well anyways SGT. Calderon came up to me and said (in German): “Anderson said to tell you that we are going to go to their settlement so finish your trench line.”

1:00 PM

After a twenty-six minute walk through the swampy forest we reached the High School, Samuel called all 47 of the settlements residents to the auditorium to introduce us seven to them:

  * 2LT Jack Anderson
  * SGT Felix Calderon
  * LTJG Donald Droz, our medic from the Cajun Navy
  * LCPL Stephen Fry, a 19 year old from the Cajun Marines
  * SP4 Jack Hess
  * SP5 Richard Joles
  * PFC Dominque Dunne Delacroix



A beautiful young girl blurted out asking (in Creole): “Are you named after the old Pre-War actress that was murdered? Our library has a book about her and I read it completely.”  Samuel quickly said (in Creole): “That’s not a thing to ask our guests, shame on you.”  After he was done I answered her (in Creole): “Why yes my parents named me after her, may I ask for your name?”  She replied (in Creole): “It’s Veronica Krueger.”


	5. Operation Niagara Falls

6/1/2288

Supplies:

  * FN FAL: 100 rounds of 7.62x51mm
  * French MAC Mle 1950: 45 rounds of 9x19mm
  * British L1A3 FN FAL Bayonet



2:56 PM

            Our radio crackles to life saying “This is the psychedelic music shown at American Forces Louisiana Network. I'm Army Specialist Zack Johnson. Our APO here is 96309. If you send a request to that number, what we do is, we open it like this. When it arrives, we read it, pull out that record, and play it on the air, like this one: 'Fortunate Son" by CCR.”  2LT. Anderson was helping me put on our camouflage face paint, to arm Maurepas, we need guns for them and since the Communists took all their guns our best guess is the raider settlement to the Northeast across the Amite River, an old Pre-War upper class neighborhood called Bayou Pointe.  After studying a map of the neighborhood there are fifty-three houses that we need to clear.

Operation Niagara Falls is my first Seek and Destroy with MACL-SOG.  Let me document our loadouts:

 

  * Dominque Dunne Delacroix: FN FAL, MAC Mle 1950
  * Jack Anderson: FAMAS F1, Beretta M9A3
  * Felix Calderon: AKS-74, Browning Hi-Power
  * Donald Droz: Beretta BM-59 Mark III, M1917.45 revolver
  * Stephen Fry: FN Ballista (Bolt action sniper rifle chambered in .300 Win Mag), Beretta 93R
  * Jack Hess: H&K MG4, PT92
  * Richard Joles: Armsel Striker, BUL M-5 Government (A Israeli M191A1 chambered in 9mm)



 

3:30 PM

We are moving out for Operation Niagara Falls, the objective is to clear out the raiders at Bayou Pointe, turn it into a friendly settlement, and obtain firearms for Maurepas I wish I could draw a map in this journal to show our plan but I’ll have to describe it so bear with me; if you head Northeast on LA-22 you’ll reach a bridge over the Amite River which usually has one raider guarding it, the Amite River snakes along the neighborhood’s Southeastern border with two manmade canals, the first canal is between Peace Point Drive and Coles Creek and the second canal runs between Coles Creek and Tchula Drive.

 

4:27 PM

We made it to the bend in the road that’s hidden from the sentry on the bridge 2LT. Anderson said tome “I need you to stay here with Fry and be his body guard.”  Great my first Spec Ops mission and I’m a baby sitter, we all had suppressors on our rifles.  Fry took his shot and killed the sentry and we moved up to the LA-22 Bridge when the rest of the team radioed in saying they just surfaced right next to the neighborhood’s boat launch when they exited the Amite River and hid behind the fence.  That’s when I heard an engine start up and then a 1967 Kaiser Jeep M715 with a M60 mounted in its bed pull out of a Red Rocket gas station at the T intersection of LA-22 and Bull Run Road when the raider on the M60 in back spotted Fry and I, he proceed to open fire on us while the driver raced towards us. 

In a panic I accidentally dropped my FN FAL on bridge as Fry and I dived into the Amite River when I surface I couldn’t find Fry anywhere that’s when the M715 pulled up and I assume that the M60 gunner seen my head bobbing and just started spraying in my direction I dove back under the water and swam in the direction of the bank of the river.  I got to the Eastern shore of the Amite River I unholstered my Mle 1950 and fired four shots and somehow managed to hit the machine gun raider in his left thigh by the looks of it, I then just ran east towards Bayou Pointe with pistol in hand.

 

6/1/2288

Supplies:

  * French MAC Mle 1950: 41 rounds of 9x19mm
  * British L1A3 FN FAL Bayonet



 

4:34 PM

            I’m completely and utterly lost so I’m headed towards the gunfire I come to a small cliff when I see a raider 20 feet from me on the same cliff as me but apparently blind to not see me when I see her aiming her HS Produkt VHS at the backs of my teammates who were engaging the small amount of raiders, without thinking I unloaded the rest of my magazine into her I grabbed her VHS then swam over to the rest of my men. The Seek and Destroy mission lasted till 5:11 PM.

6/1/2288

Supplies:

  * HS Produkt VHS: 90 rounds of 5.56
  * French MAC Mle 1950: 41 rounds of 9x19mm
  * British L1A3 FN FAL Bayonet



7:00 PM

As of now LCPL Stephen Fry is missing in action, MIA. Operation Niagara Falls was a success with:

Raiders killed in action, KIA: 47

MACL-SOG: 1 MIA

Here’s the complete list of the firearms we captured to train Maurepas to use:

  * AKMS x2: 5,740 rounds of 7.62×39mm
  * XM177: 9,000 rounds of 5.56
  * AKM x5: 5,740 rounds of 7.62×39mm
  * Mossberg x3: 653 12 Gauge shot shells
  * M16A1 x 17: 9,000 rounds of 5.56
  * XM16E1 x11: 9,000 rounds of 5.56
  * FAD: 9,000 rounds of 5.56
  * AK-74 x4: 1,040 rounds of 5.45x39mm
  * MP5KA4: 180 rounds of 9x19mm
  * M1911A1 x23: 455 rounds of .45 ACP
  * Makarov Pistol x31: 784 rounds of 9x18mm
  * FN FAL: 100 rounds of 7.62x51mm (Mine I keep this along with the VHS)
  * A 1967 Kaiser Jeep M715 with a mounted M60: 1000 of 7.62x51mm



We recaptured the Kaiser Jeep M715 that was only a month old according to the ID plate in the door well, I understand how the Raiders have our guns but how did they get so many Soviet guns?

Today’s kill count: 9

Total Kill Count: 15


	6. Cruel Summer

6/2/2288

Supplies:

  * HS Produkt VHS: 90 rounds of 5.56mm
  * French MAC Mle 1950: 41 rounds of 9x19mm
  * British L1A3 FN FAL Bayonet



 

7:14 PM

                We spent the whole day training the Maurepas Militia, it’s starting to get twilight out, and it’s still 90° out, we built a campfire and all of us including a completely nude Veronica Kruger whom was raising the moral of the males on my team very loudly while I was trying to change the oil filter of the Kaiser Jeep M715.  I grabbed the acoustic guitar and since I was the only one that knew how to play and sing, I remember an old Pre-War song that I found the sheet music for when I was thirteen.  I begin to strum the guitar while the rest of my team and for some odd reason a nude Veronica and started to sing: “She's waiting for me, when I get home from work oh, but things just ain't the same, she turns out the lights and cries in the dark and she won't answer when I call her name” I stare into the campfire and continue to sing the chorus: “On the stairs I smoke a cigarette alone Mexican kids are shooting fireworks below and hey, baby, it's the Fourth of July hey, baby, it's the Fourth of July” I got a creepy feeling of being watched so I continue to sing while scanning the darkness: “She gives me a cheek when I want her lips oh, but I don't have the strength to go on the lost side of town in a dark apartment we gave up trying so long ago”

After I was done singing, Veronica gets up to grab another Abita Beer and she disappeared and not even a minute later a gunshot rang out thinking it was Veronica who accidentally found a gun and accidentally fired it,  Jack yelled at her (in Creole): “You dumb fuck!” But then we see Veronica slowly walk into the light blood coming out of her mouth and then I noticed blood pulsing out of a bullet hole right above her left nipple and she quietly utters (In Creole): “Please….. Help…. Me….” Then she just collapses and that’s when the machine gun and rocket fire began.

7:23 PM

We all quickly ran to the Northern Trench Line, the one that borders the Amite River, Jack deployed the bipod of his MG4 and unleashed a fire storm of 5.56 but the raiders outnumber us 10 to 1 so I yelled to Anderson “WHAT THE FUCK SHOULD WE DO?!?!” He yelled back “WE NEED TO GET TO THE RADIO IN THE FARM HOUSE AND CALL FOR AN AIRSTRIKE!!!” but right as he said that a RPG Rocket hits the small farm house causing it to burst into flames. FUCK ME SIDEWAYS I WAS FUCKING PANICKING BECAUSE I THOUGHT WE WERE ALL DEAD then I remembered that we hid the Kaiser Jeep which has a  AN/VRC-12 short range FM radio installed in it, in a garage of an abandoned house at the end of Catfish Lane. So I dropped my VHS and stealthily climbed over the northern side of the trench and rolled into the river and swam to the property line of the abandoned house and ran into the garage and grabbed my FN FAL from the bed climbed into the driver seat and turned on the AN/VRC-12 and began saying “THIS IS LIMA SITE 7 WE ARE UNDER HEAVY FIRE OUR COORDINATES ARE 30.299498 NOVEMBER -90.650473 ECHO, THIS IS LIMA ONE-NINER OF MACL-SOG WE NEED DIRE HELP ORWE ALL WILL BE DEAD IN FIVE MINUTES

 

6/2/2288

Supplies:

  * FN FAL: 100 rounds of 7.62x51mm
  * French MAC Mle 1950: 41 rounds of 9x19mm
  * British L1A3 FN FAL Bayonet



8:00 PM

I was repeating the distress call but I knew it was falling on deaf ears because I know that the closest Cajun Nation base is 96.9 miles away and the max range of the AN/VRC-12 is 30 miles.  By this point I’m crying my eyes thinking that we were going to die when a female voice with a Canadian accent comes over the radio saying “Anyone that’s not a PLAFL Soldier hit the deck, eh” And that’s when I heard a PBR race upon the scene that it’s duel .50’s and Mark 19 grenade machine guns open up and was giving some love to the Raiders the sudden explosions caused me to jump out of the driver seat hitting to trucks radio turning it on and Turn, Turn, Turn by The Byrds started to blast panicking I shut it off but it was too late I heard a raider shout (in Creole) “WHO THE FUCK IS IN THERE?” That’s when I just said fuck it and cranked the M715’s radio to max volume and the intro to Paint It Black by The Rolling Stones start’s to play so I roll out the passenger side and grabbed my FN FAL and ran into the kitchen via the inner garage door when a Raider kicked open the side garage door and two enter in.  I peeked over the counter top to see one order the other one to remove the M60 to take back to the base and when the one was in the bed of the Kaiser Jeep I opened fire, killing the one in the M715 then quickly dispatching the one with his back to me then ran back to the old master bedroom slammed the door shut then Duct Taped a hand grenade to the wall next to the doorknob then tied a string to the pin and the doorknob and hid in the closet on the far side of the master bedroom when the 3rd kicks open the door and gets blown up and the 4th one, a young girl enters the room when I charge out of the closet tackling her to the ground and her AKM goes flying across the and it turns into a fist fight to the death that lasts for almost ten minutes with me screaming like an Irish Banshee involving her getting ahold of my Mle 1950 and firing two rounds before knocking it out of her hands and tackling her thru the wall into the master bathroom and using the lid of the tank of the toilet to crush her skull, killing her and I shamble backup to my feet, weak, tired, and bloodied and I halfheartedly start to sing ” Trying to smile but the air is so heavy and dry Strange voices are saying” then I hear in my head “ah, what did they say?” then I blacked out and collapsed into the bathtub completely covering me with the shower curtain, effectively hiding me and saving my life.


	7. The South Has Risen Again

6/3/2288

Supplies:

  * FN FAL: 89 rounds of 7.62x51mm
  * French MAC Mle 1950: 39 rounds of 9x19mm
  * British L1A3 FN FAL Bayonet



6:54 AM

I woke up to hear everyone sore as hell to hear everyone screaming “BABY” ”WHERE’S BABY?!?!?!” I should mention that I earned the nickname “Baby” because I’m a 15 year old petite girl only standing in at 5’5”.  I climbed out of the bathtub and limped over to the closet and grabbed my FN FAL and limped out to the street and back to our little base. After getting a hug from everyone because I’m “their baby sister”.  I since we don’t have a working shower and the fact that we haven’t showered since the 1st of the month so we all shaved our heads bald, because we all know that lice sucks ass, so after shaving me I was explained to that all of the raiders are working for BPR as the American version of the Viet Cong, let’s just call them Vyetnamyen Kay or Viet Cajun. I given the job to collect and catalog all the firearms off of the eighty-two dead Viet Cajuns so don’t kill me over the list:

  * AKS x9  *M16 x5                     *FN FAL x11
  * L1A1 (semi auto British copy of the FN FAL) x6 *AKM x9
  * RPD x6 *FAMAS F1 x4         *RPG-2 x5
  * RPG-7 x2 *PKM x4                   *G3A3 x7
  * G3A4 x4 *FA-MAS Type 62 x1 (French clone of the FN FAL)
  * AG-3 x1 *Ak-5 x2                     *Howa Type 89 x3
  * Browning Auto 5 x1 *Saiga-12 x1               *PM-63 x1
  * Makarov x18 *M1911A1 x13          *m1895 Nagant Revolver x6
  * Tokarev TT-33 x32 *PT-92 x4



Not included in the list is the captured ammo which numbers in the thousands.  We deepened the trenches to six feet deep with a sandbag bunker facing down Catfish Lane, cut the tree line out to twenty feet in all three directions of our base, on the northern section of Forward Operation Base Kruger is our own tiny Motor pool with a shipping container filled with tools and car parts that we scavenged from the Red Rocket across the street the Bayou Pointe Settlement and from the Red Rocket at the intersection of LA-22 and LA-1039, we tore down the burnt out farm house and replaced it with a half-buried plywood and sand bag building with a flag pole in the center of the roof with an Rhodesian and Confederate flags since we are a secret and not allowed to fly our own flag, in short we have a nice little safe sandbag fort.

 

 

6/3/2288

Supplies:

  * FN FAL: 89 rounds of 7.62x51mm
  * French MAC Mle 1950: 39 rounds of 9x19mm
  * British L1A3 FN FAL Bayonet



 

1:13 PM

      A CH-46 Sea Knight landed in the clearing next to the old Maurepas Cemetery at the intersection of Catfish Lane and LA-22.  I all my gear on my cot at FOB Kruger, the flight to Kessler took forty-eight minutes, after I got to Kessler I was allowed to have a four day leave.

 

6/13/2288

Supplies:

  * XM177E2: 200 rounds of 5.56mm
  * M1911A1: 28 rounds of .45 ACP
  * M7 Bayonet
  * 2 M67 Grenades
  * 4 M18 Smoke Grenades (Red, Green, Yellow, and Violet)
  * 1 AN0M14 TH3 Thermite Incendiary Grenade



 

7:00 AM

      I was relocated to a very new unit; 1st Special Operation Brigade, 5th Infantry Division, for a new program the leaders back at Kessler came up with called “Civilian Irregular Defense Group program” or CIDG, pronounced "sid-gee". It’s a way to help stop the spread of communism amongst the settlers, I was chosen for it because the Settlement Slidell, where my old squad mate, Savannah Brenner, is from.  The thing is the Viet Cajun as a form of punishment for sending men and women to join the Cajun Military; they killed off every male from infant to elderly. So that means they are only sending women to train the CIDG at Slidell four including me, I was also promoted to Sargent here as it goes:

  * SGT Dominque Dunne Delacroix, 15: XM177E2
  * SP4 Ginny Sedwick, 23: M16A1
  * CPL Debbie Juvenile, 17: Stoner 63
  * PFC Savannah Brenner, 16: XM16E1



 

11:32 AM

            The Slidell settlement isn’t actually in the city itself but it is south of it in a neighborhood called Eden Isle while the island that the settlement is on is called Moonraker Island, it’s surrounded by the main land but it’s on the mouth of Lake Pontchartrain.  After training the CIDGs for a week and after talking with Ginny, we agreed to take the CIDG team on their first mission, to take out the Viet Cajun group that killed all of the males at Slidell. 20-30 men and women, this will be a challenge for our girls but they need revenge.  The walk from here the Chef Menteur Highway Bridge is eleven miles away and will take three and a half hours to reach the beginning of the bridge then it’s an eighteen minute walk across the bridge.

2:54 PM

            We made it to the vantage point of the bridge overlooking the Viet Cajun base, the former Pelican Pointe Marina but instead of Viet Cajun foot soldiers, we see a large group of unknown soldiers, 40-50 men and women wearing old East German Strichmuster “Rain camo” uniforms with confederate flag patches on their right arms and I assume their Commanding Officer whose in a rain camo T-60B power armor with a Confederate Flag painted on the breastplate dumping the bodies of the Viet Cajun into the canal that leads to Lake Pontchartrain and loading up the captured firearms and ammo into the bed of a rusty black 1966 Chevy C10 but then out of nowhere a flashbang grenade lands next to us and the next thing I knew was we were all on the ground with even more of the unknown soldiers taking our weapons and gear then proceeded to drag us to Fort Pike which was an old fort dating back to the War of 1812, that was on the other side of the road from the Marina.


	8. Operation Gothic Alligator

10/28/2288

 

 

            I was called back to Biloxi for a “Top Secret” mission; I get to at least choose my teammate and I chose Savannah Brenner, I know her and I trust her plus us being both fourteen and sixteen we meet the age requirement of the mission to remain undercover.  We have to go up to Meridian, Mississippi we heard of a settlement at Naval Air Station Meridian, we could use the airfield because the Neo-Confederates and the Bayou Peoples Republic has formed a pact like the pre-war Warsaw Pact.  That means that they have more territory then we do unless we retreat back to the Alabama and move our capital to Mobile, Alabama which apparently has a very big secret weapon for us but anywho time to load up and go to the briefing.

 

10/30/2288

 

Supplies:

FAMAS F1: 45 rounds of 5.56mm

Glock G17 4th GEN: 85 rounds of 9mm

7:01 AM

            After a two day walk we made it to Lauderdale, Mississippi which is nine miles away and a three hour walk from the abandoned trailer park we are hiding, it was an abandoned settlement that looks like it was abandoned years ago since it had a water pump.  I was in the shower when I walked out to find the trailer home filled with ten black men armed with ww1-ww2 weapons with the leader of the group instructed us to get dressed and they strangely allowed us to keep our weapons they walked us all the way to Northeast Lauderdale High School but in the basement of the high school revealed the entrance to Vault 100. The leader, this black guy named Michael Bass; he spoke to us “your gear is neither that of the Meridian settlement nor that of the racist communists, who are you and how old are you?”  Thinking real fast for a fake name, I remembered the naked girl who got killed “My name is Veronica Krueger, I’m fourteen and this is my older sister Rebecca Krueger and she’s sixteen, our parents were murdered so it’s just us” he responded with “Well you two are welcomed here to live, we are peaceful peo…..” that’s when the radio I had hidden in my backpack started to speak which was surprising to me since we are like 100 feet underground “Harpy 1-1, please report your location.” And that’s when they drew their guns on us again.

            “So you want to lie to us? WHAT FACTION TO DO BELONG TO?!?!?!” but before we could answer we were knocked out and when we came to it was later that day and we were in separate jail cells we called out for a guard, this time it was a preteen white boy but as he was about to speak the whole jail started to shake violently and we were all like “What the fuck was that?!” and the poor boy was scared shitless so Rebecca tried to persuade him to let us out, without success so he accidentally tripped and fell next to my jail door, I quickly grabbed the keys from his belt and let myself out of the cell and grabbed his gun from him.  I demanded to know where our gear was and he led us to the evidence room, after we collected our gear we started to smell like smoke which we learned that a candle fell over in the kid’s bedroom upstairs and is currently burning down the jail around us.

10/30/2288

 

Supplies:

FAMAS F1: 45 rounds of 5.56mm

Glock G17 4th GEN: 85 rounds of 9mm

3:23 PM

            We hand cuffed the boy to the roll bar in the bed of the rusty Chryslus F-150 4x4 and we raced to Naval Air Station Meridian.  The drive took us fifteen minutes; we reached a small trail and slowly drove through the forest and parked the truck and hiked to the a vantage point overlooking the air field to see an BPR Antonov An-8 light cargo plane unloading BPR and Confederate soldiers which I don’t even know how they did that since there is no oil left in the world and our trucks, tanks, planes, helicopters, and boats because the Brotherhood of Steels scientists at the Gulfport-Biloxi International Airport invented a synthetic oil and gasoline/diesel and a sign of friendship to us. Rebecca or really Savannah said she’ll stay at the vantage point and for me to take the truck and the kid back to the vault so I ran back to the truck and climbed into the driver.

            I raced back to the vault to alert the others to the meridian’s betrayal but as I was alerting Michael my radio came alive and it was Savannah and she said “I’m sorry Domi, I hope you can forgive me but after you left I got to thinking that the Cajun Nation isn’t going to win this war so I defected over to the BPR so I’m sorry” then the line went dead and that’s when we started evacuating the civilians and I radioed down to Biloxi that Savannah betrayed us and that we need to get sixty-seven civilians to safety.  I got orders to get everyone to the Meridian Regional Airport and wait for the two C-7A Caribou transport planes to arrive ETA one hour and thirty-seven minutes.


End file.
